the_cursed_scriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Tails
"Hey guys! You doing fine out here? It's getting pretty late. We could bring everything inside now so nothing out here gets on it." -Tails to Rouge, Amy and Cream, Chapter 1 Episode 1 Biography Tails first appeared in Chapter 1 Episode 1, Losing a Friend. In that episode, he first came outside to ask if the girls wanted to come inside, as night was approaching. In Chapter 1 Episode 5, Cream and Tails encounter Maya in the Dark Cavern. Maya first recognized his voice, and was eventually convinced by him to come with them back to their house. In Chapter 1 Episode 6, Tails tried helping Maya with her corruption as it was happening, but he failed and ended up getting wounded badly. His wounds have since healed, but still remain mentally. In Chapter 1 Episode 8 Part 1, Tails is shown in a younger version of himself talking to a young Maya, and telling her off for wanting to go to the Troop Camp. He doesn't appear for a few episodes afterwards. Appearance Tails is a young, anthropomorphic fox cub with a unique mutation of two tails instead of one. He has mostly yellow-orange fur with white fur around his muzzle, front torso, and the tips of his tails. He also has blue eyes. Typically, his attire consists simply of white gloves and red shoes with white toes. In his young form, Tails had silver fur instead of yellow-orange. He had 3 small black stars under his right eye, and three small scar marks under his left eye. His shoes appeared to be the same, but the white fronts were taken out to reveal his paws. The bits of fur on his head were more flat at the bottoms instead of rounded. He had a small bandage on the right side of his head covering three small scar marks. He was mostly seen wearing white gloves that had fluffy cuffs and a golden bandana. Personality Tails is a gentle-hearted, sweet-natured and loyal fox with a positive attitude. In his beginnings, he was initially timid and quiet, but he has opened up and become more outgoing over the years. Tails is not one to grab the spotlight for himself and, instead, is always ready and willing help others without asking for anything in return. Tails has a distinct love for mechanics and he finds himself most at home in his workshop working on his next creation. Despite his great skills, Tails is very humble about his abilities, never giving them many thoughts, though he has yet to discover his true potential of what he can accomplish. When young, Tails often lacked self-confidence and courage. After meeting Sonic and gaining his support, Tails gained more confidence and belief in himself. However, this status quo, created from Sonic's authority over him put a mental stranglehold on Tails that made him dependent on Sonic. As such, he often lacked directions and confidence whenever he was on his own. During their earlier adventures together, Tails strove to become just like Sonic by replicating the mannerisms he found admirable. In this period, Tails was content with being Sonic's sidekick as he was just happy to hang out with Sonic. As Tails grew as a person, he would still remain as close to Sonic as ever and look up to him as he has always done, but his esteem about Sonic's heroics have dwindled, as he these days cares more about inventing then Sonic's heroic deeds. Despite his development, Tails still tends to depend on Sonic when he is in a moment of weakness. However, he hopes to one day be self-sufficient and independent like Sonic to prove he can be relied upon. Also, even though Tails still enjoys being Sonic's sidekick, he believes that he can do almost anything if he puts his mind to it. Despite his intelligence and general fearlessness, Tails is afraid of lightning and can be naive and big mouthed. Tails also hates feeling useless or being ignored, as seen in the cases when he is talking to Sonic. He also gets very angry when someone insults his mechanical skills and takes it very personally. Tails has a tendency to talk techno-babble, much to the irritation of his friends. Nevertheless, Tails is supportive of his friends, willing to be by their side no matter what or how dangerous the situation might be, and do whatever it takes to help them, even if it means sacrificing himself for them. In The Cursed Script, Tails takes some of his personality traits from Maya. This may be because of their shared past, or because of the moment they nearly ended their friendship. Moments like this, along with Cosmo's death, have possibly scarred Tails and changed most of his gentle and nice personality.